Cassandra Hausen (Au Pair II)
Cassandra Hausen (Rachel York) is an antagonist in the 2001 comedy romance TV movie "Au Pair II", which was a sequal to the 1999 film, "Au Pair". Oliver Caldwell (Gregory Harrison) and his former nanny, Jennifer "Jenny" Morgan (Heidi Lenhart), are about to be married. At the same time, Oliver's company is about to be merged with a European conglomerate. Cassandra Hausen and her brother Michael Hausen (Robin Dunne) are the adult children of the Karl Hausen (Rory Johnston), the owner of the potential merger. These two are not happy about the merger, so they try to destroy Oliver. They want to make sure that Oliver doesn't take over what they feel is rightfully theirs. They attempt to turn Michael and Jenny against each other and at the same time, get the board against Oliver by staging an "affair" between Jenny and Michael. In the meantime, she befriends Jenny and convinces her to forgo her "small intimate" outside wedding ceremony. Oliver's kids go along with this, and convince her to make a circus out of the ceremony. When Oliver calls while on a business trip in Barcelona, Cassandra does not relay the message. When Oliver does return, Cassandra tells him that Jenny changed the wedding plans because her social status has been upgraded. Oliver and Jenny walk in on a surprise board meeting being held by Cassandra and Michael. Cassandra has altered pictures placed in a tabloid of Jenny kissing Michael. When Oliver sees them, he is unsure what to believe. Therefore she removes the ring and gives it back to him. Meanwhile Oliver's kids overhear Michael and Cassandra planning some additional altered pictures. Cassandra holds a production and meeting announcing that the merger has passed. She announces that it is now time for the investors to vote and decide who should be the new leader of the new CCI firm. When they ask where Oliver Caldwell is, Cassandra says "no comment". She adds, we assumed he would be there by now. However, Oliver was out in a motor boat with the kids, making Michael fall overboard in his own craft. Back at the production, Cassandra takes credit for Jenny's video program, and shows it to the stockholders. When Cassandra calls for them to consider a new CEO, the investors nominate her. Grandma Nell Grayson (June Lockhart) nominates Oliver, but it is not possible, since he is not present at the meeting to accept. Just as she is about to put it to a vote and have herself confirmed, Oliver walks in and reopens the nominations. The Board members ask Oliver to explain the photos in the tabloids. Oliver explains that they were part of a plot to discredit Oliver and Jenny. Jenny explains that it was planned by Michael and Cassandra Hausen. When Cassandra denies it, and calls it pure fantasy, the kids take their undercover video footage on their camera and hook it up to the large video screen so everyone can see. The video shows Michael and Cassandra paying for the pictures. Cassandra claims that she is being framed. She races up to the screen and is about to push over the screen. However, she trips and falls down. As the crowd begins to laugh, Cassandra runs out of the room humiliated and exposed. Trivia *Rachel York was the voice of Circe in the 2004 episode "This Little Piggy", and the 2006 episode "Dead Reckoning" for the TV cartoon series "Justice League Unlimited". *Rachel York appeared as Cruella De Vil in the 2009 Broadway Play "The 101 Dalmatians Musical". *Rachel York appeared as villainess Carla Petro in the 2017 episode "Rekt in Real Life" for the TV series Elementary. Gallery screenshot_14619.png 2xwamz.gif screenshot_14620.png 2xwapl.gif 2xwas4.gif screenshot_14621.png 2xwatr.gif 2xwavz.gif screenshot_14628.png 2xwazb.gif 2xwb1d.gif screenshot_14623.png screenshot_14624.png 2xwb42.gif screenshot_14627.png 2xwb9t.gif screenshot_14625.png 2xwbeh.gif 2xwbli.gif 2xwbnx.gif Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Blackmailer Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Deceiver Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Rich Category:Sibling Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Snob